The demand for robust, reliable, and minimally invasive diagnostic technologies represents a pressing need in the early detection, stratification, and surveillance of aggressive cancers. Cell-free microRNAs (miRNAs) represent a novel class of biomarkers that have shown promise during initial studies and may have significant clinical utility. The ability to efficiently and accurately identify and quantify circulating miRNA populatins is challenging however, and current approaches fail to meet the requirements of high specificity, sensitivity, accessibility, and reproducibility necessary for widespread adoption in screening and monitoring applications. In this phase I SBIR application, RedVault Biosciences proposes to establish the feasibility of a novel multiplex diagnostic platform to characterize circulating cell free miRNA populations, specifically those miRNAs of immediate utility in pancreatic cancer diagnosis, stratification, and intervention. The broadly-enabling technology leverages novel advancements in advanced molecular genomics, synthetic biology, and digital nucleic acid analysis to significantly reduce current, complex laboratory workflows and provide quantitative, reproducible and clinically informative results. Successful development of this technology could provide fundamental information to positively affect miRNA research, disease management, and patient survival.